Mini Air
miniair was a controversial airline that was founded in May of 2013. It was mainly a charter company like many other airlines (OOH)it quited passenger operations in october 2013 it was named after the roblox user miniganni (now named monarchfan21) since 2014 the airline was suposed to start again as Holland International Airlines however the planned idea never contiuned and the airline completly disapeared around mid 2014 In 2015-2016 Suominico is planning to get Mini Air back named as Mini Link Airlines Incorporated but suominico is still thinking about it; their (Mini History When the airline was founded, they operated boeing 737-800 (yrrebs outdated one). It operated from lecton international airport(the free model, not the 'real' one) later theyy got more planes such as boeing 737-100. As soon as Mini Air got their first 737-100, they decided to retire all their 737-800 s. The last 737-800 was retired in june . Then, Mini Air got new a320s and a319. more planes in jne (what?), Mini Air decided to expand into the UK. Mini Air opened hubs at Mayford Airport and Drayton Int'l Airport. Overtime, Mini Air decided to take airbus a310 and airbus a318 and 787. they are still shite, though! They don't even serve food! Unlike Jolteon who do (serve food)! Miniganni, you are an idiot Mini Air expanded fast in this era. Flights to Los Angeles were like clockwork. a a318 or 737-100 would depart and head to robloville and drayton In the end of commercial flights Mini Air was falling behind in this era. Less passengers were checking intoflights at airports like drayton and robloville after this the ceos new airline flash airlines was founded. when Mini Air officially filed bankruptcy and collapsed. By october, all of Mini Air's routes were bought by flash air However, Mini air kept doing cargo flights from drayton to robloville leston. unthil 2014 unthil mini air changed its name to holland international airlines 'Name Change' in february 2014 mini air changed its name to holland international airlines and would contiune at that way however it never contiuned and the airline completly disapeared In December 1st 2015 Suominico was planning to get the group back as Party invites to get invited you must go to upcoming website www.MiniLink Airlines.com but the website isnt established yet. Accidents and Incidents On june 2013, Mini Air flight 45, an boeing 737-800, has part of its fuselage blown up, killing 1 passenger and injuring 7 others the plane landed safety. on october 2013 Mini Air flight 1749 an airbus a310 got expoided and fell apart some seconds after takeoff everyone of the 146 onboard was killed on october Mini Air flight 2209 another airbus a310 faced the same thing but all people got off in time bandicam 2014-03-01 09-12-40-834.jpg|a mini air airbus a310 cargo plane bandicam 2014-03-01 09-14-44-913.jpg|a dc-10 cargo plane from mini air bandicam 2014-03-01 09-16-40-763.jpg|a boeing 777 from mini air in the new livery wich was intented to make mini air fly agian however it did not contiuned RobloxScreenShot04042014_195406427.png|a boeing 737-800 from mini air at lecton international airport next to a lol airlines boeing 737-800. RobloxScreenShot06022013_174911065.jpg|photo of mini airs early start when it was stil named miniganni air. RobloxScreenShot06022013_174548960.jpg|mini air 737-800 parked at lecton in mini airs early days RobloxScreenShot06142013_201438035.jpg|a mini air 737-800 about to takeoff from mayford during the last flight under the name miniganni air RobloxScreenShot06202013_205329160.jpg|mini air boeing 787 dreamliner the most advanced aircraft mini air haved in its fleet RobloxScreenShot07032013_180559707.png|mini air boeing 737-100 about to takeoff from drayton airport Category:Airline